The Gift
by kimchipark
Summary: An unusual gift is sent to the Knights of the Round Table. TristanxOC


_**Disclaimer: **I do_ not own King Arthur or any of the characters associated with it, they belong to whoever made this movie. I only own this storyline.  
Author's note: I know that the word 'Orient' is politically incorrect for all Asians. It just seemed to be the better word instead of Asian for this story since this story is taking place way back in the past. I do not wish to offend anyone and I am sorry if I do. (I am half-asian if it makes anyone feel better??)  
--

"As a gift from the Roman Empire on behalf of your almost-finished services. The Emperor."

"They sent us a big bloody box?" said Bors, cleaning his dagger.

"They wouldn't send us just a box. Something's inside." said Galahad, leaning against a table.

"Then let's just smash the bloody box open." said Bors, grabbing an axe.

"We don't know what's inside." Lancelot raised his arm infront of Bors to stop him. "Listen."

There was a faint noise being omitted from the box.

"Do you hear that?" Lancelot looked at Arthur, who nodded.

Arthur went over to the box to find that it was locked.

"Bam!" The box moved.

Arthur jumped back a little. The box moaned.

"Someone's inside." said Arthur.

Bors came over and smashed the lock. He lifted the top and as he did this, the sides fell down.

"What the?" Bors murmered.

Standing in the middle of the box was a young foreign-looking woman. She was wearing a red hip-length jacket, which was belted at the waist, and white pants. **"Where am I?!"** She yelled in a language, not familiar to the Knights of the Round Table. She was in a fighting stance, holding two swords.

Arthur started to walk towards her, however she raised her swords towards him. This caused the Knights to grab their weapons.

"We don't want to hurt you." He said slowly as he walked towards her. She still raised her swords at him.

"Where do you think she's from?" whispered Galahad.

Gawain shrugged.

"From the Orient." said Tristan. "She looks nothing like our kind.. and her swords are not like ours." He couldn't help but stare at her. She was very unique since she did not belong in their world.

**"Get away from me!"** She looked around, frantically. She was in a room with the round table. She noticed the high window and the curtains. She put her weapons on her back.

"You'll have no where to go if you leave." said Arthur, as he noticed her look at the window.

She looked at him, swords still raised.

"You won't be able to reach the window." He said.

Since she was in the centre of the table, she moved towards the edge, all the while looking at her opponents.

"We won't hurt you." Lancelot lowered his weapon, as did the rest of the knights.

As soon as he lowered his weapon, the woman jumped and kicked a cup filled with wine towards Lancelot and Arthur. Both he and Arthur moved out of the way as the cup ricocheted off the wall. The men grabbed their weapons, and prepared to attack.

She jumped on the table and dashed towards the window. She then jumped onto the top of the chair, and turned it around.

**"You better stay away from me!"** She yelled, in her native language. The men stopped in their tracks.

"If you go out there.."

The young woman grabbed onto the curtains and shimmied her way up to the window. She looked out the window, then back at the men, before jumping out.

"Oo, a fiesty one she is." Gawain snickered. The knights ran outside to see the young Asian run off.

A horse neighed wildly as one of the knights mounted her.

"Where's Tristan?" Bors asked as he looked around after hearing the neighing horse.

"Right there.." Galahad pointed, as Tristan rode away.

"Should we follow?" Gawain asked, looking at Arthur.

"Tristan will bring her back."

The girl ran down the dirt path, that led to somewhere unknown to her. As she was running for her life, she stopped and fell. A man on a horse appeared infront of her. She started to inch away from the horse and grab her swords, until he raised his bow towards her.

She looked up at him. There was something different about him than the rest, from what she saw. His dark, brown hair fell infront of his face, gave him a mysterious persona, as did the tattoo on his face.

Her hand grasped the handle of one of her swords. "I don't want to hurt you." He said slowly, as he got off the horse.

He lowered his bow, and offered his hand. She released her grip on the handle, and was reluctant to grab his hand, but reached for it anyways.

"Now that you are calm. I can take you back."

**"What are you doing?!"** She screamed, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up onto the horse.

He mounted the horse, with her infront of him so that she would not escape. She tried not to blush, for this was the first time she's been close to a man.

"Why would they send us a woman?" Galahad asked.

"So that we can have fun." Gawain winked and laughed.

The doors opened, and Tristan and the young woman entered.

"We do not mean any harm." Arthur said slowly. There was a silent pause that loomed over the room.

"I am sorry for my actions." She fell to the floor and bowed.

The knights looked at each other. "You understand us?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." She didn't rise.

Bors rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to stay like that." Arthur said, moving close to her.

She looked up at Arthur, then to the rest of the knights. Tristan offered his hand again.

"Why did the Roman Emperor send you to us?" asked Lancelot, grabbing the back of a chair.

"I was of no use." She was helped up. As she stood there, her gaze fell to the floor. She was told it was rude to look men in the eyes.

"How long have you been there?" Arthur asked.

"9 years."

"Were you captured?"

"I ventured away from my homeland. I was then captured by the Romans."

"Heh, and she managed not to die." said Gawain.

"Where are you from?"

"The kingdom of Silla."

"Now where would that be?" asked Bors.

"Far east, beyond the Roman Empire."

The knights nodded.

"Who taught you to speak?" Tristan asked.

"My owner's wife. She took care of me."

"And your owner was?"

"A general to the Emperor."

Silence came over the room. "What is your name?" Arthur asked.

"My name is Yu-Na." She bowed her head and while doing so, she covered her mouth as she yawned.

"It seems she is tired." said Bors, looking at the Knights.

"May I be excused?" she asked.

"Where shall you go?" Lancelot asked.

"I do not know. I shall go outside and sleep there."

"And sleep where?" Lancelot questioned her.

"I shall sleep in the trees." She looked at the men.

"There is an empty room beside the weapons room. You may stay there." Arthur said looking at her.

She bowed her head. "Thank you."

Arthur nodded at Tristan, and he led Yu-Na to the room.

"Well this has been an interesting day." said Bors.

"Very interesting." Galahad responded. The rest of the knights nodded.


End file.
